twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth Rhodes (August 4, 1864 - October 20, 2009), was a Zimbabwean vampire seeking revenge in Haneru's death. She and her coven organized an attempt on both Haneru and her boyfriend's Stephen's life, in revenge for her fallen mate John. However, their first attempt failed and Elizabeth was killed by shape-shifter Yumna Johansen and Malia Dolcesconi. She is portrayed by American actress Scarlett Johansson. Biography Prior to CHL From her transformation in 1891, Elizabeth had been in a coven with Sydney, Alek and her mate John. In the First World War, this coven took part in a vampire war, started by southern vampires to claim land. At some point, a battle took place between her coven and Haneru and Malia, maybe with more vampires involved. In this battle, her mate John was killed by Haneru. This caused Elizabeth to hold a grudge towards Haneru, and seek revenge. Later, when she had relocated Haneru and planned to kill her with her coven's help, she met Tahari, another vampire who had lost her mate to Haneru. They cling together and so, killed Haneru's 1981 mate Mike. From then, the covens had retreated from their goal of killing Haneru and wiping out the Mashike Coven, as the latter ones were then protected by werewolves of Timothy's pack. ''Cold Hearted Lover'' First appearing in chapter 5, Elizabeth and her fellow coven members cause Haneru to panick as they rush to Japan for revenge. Haneru takes her boyfriend Stephen home with her, in an attempt to make him flee to Tokyo, but they are confronted by Elizabeth a short time after their arrival. Elizabeth acts as her coven's spokespoerson and tells Stephen she and her coven mates have his ex-girlfriend/teenage mom to his baby Claudia kidnapped and are waiting for his response. Melita then later decides her coven will do nothing to save Claudia, in order to keep themselves safe. Naturally, Stephen does not agree and brings Haneru into attemping to save Claudia herself. He and Haneru, alone, then leave to the appointed place. Upon arriving there, Stephen is forced to go to Claudia's room alone, while the hostile coven had promised none of them would hurt him. When meeting Claudia, Stephen finds out she has been transformed into a vampire, and thus is extremely thirsty for his blood. Claudia attacks him, which leads Haneru to step in and try to defend him. When Stephen attempts to assist her and distracts Claudia with his own blood, Haneru smashes Claudia trough a wall, exposing Stephen to the rest of the vampires, including Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Shimon and Tahari then charge at Stephen, intending to drink his blood, causing him several damages to his body. Finally, help arrives when Malia and Serge rush in the place. Elizabeth dares Malia, calling her names and poking fun at her low intelligence. This sets Malia on fire, who then starts to chase after Elizabeth and succeeds to decapticate her and burn her pieces that very minute, thus killing her. Abilities Elizabeth, just as rest of her coven, is a very powerful vampire, with the ability to make one trip. As told by Melita, she snaps her finger in order to make your feet "fall away under you". This ability makes her a particularly dangerous opponent for the werewolves, whom refuse to fight her. Category:19th-century births Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Cold Hearted Lover characters